Mudik Asyik Ala Kankuro Dan Gaara
by Bagas Cakra Otaku Ganteng
Summary: Kankuro dan Gaara sedang membicarakan gimana mudik yang asyik. Tolong di Review ya!


Mudik Asyik

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Di Masjid besar Sunagakure. Jemaah sholat tarawih sudah banyak yang pulang, hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja yang ada di dalam surau dan bertadarus. Sementara itu, di emperan surau depan, Kankuro terlihat sedang duduk. Termenung. Gaara pun hanya bisa diam, menunggu kesempatan untuk bisa berbicara.

"Senpai, bentar lagi kan Lebaran.. " kata Kankuro membelah kesunyian diantara mereka berdua.

"Ho oh.. emang kenapa?, kata Gaara.

"Kamu mudik nggak tahun ini?", tanya Kankuro kembali.

"Mudik dong Kankuro.. ini kan kesempatan setahun sekali..", jawab Gaara.

"Aku bingung Truk… mumet aku.. mumet tenan… ", kata Kankuro.

"Kenapa?", tanya Gaara.

"Gimana ya caranya agar mudik kita itu bisa asyikk? Itu yang kupikirkan…", kata Kankuro.

"Oalaaa…. cuman itu toh yang kamu pikirkan dari tadi.. ngomong kek.. ", ujar Gaara.

"Lha, itu tadi apa? Bukannya aku dah ngomong?", Sewot Kankuro.

"Iya.. iya.. gitu aja kok repot.. ehh.. sewott.. hahahaha..", kelakar Gaara.

"Gini Kankurio-Sama.. biar mudik kamu itu asyik.. ada tipsnya…mau tahu?", lanjut Gaara.

"Apa?", kata Kankuro.

"Mau tahu nggak? Hehehe…", tanya Gaara lagi.

"Iyaaaaa… asem ik, apa coba? Ayo ngomong…", kata Kankuro ga sabar.

"Senyum dulu Kankuro.. ayoo.. senyum dulu.. dikiiiiittttt aja… ", goda Gaara.

"Semprullll tenan … ", kata Kankuro jengkel.

"Hahaha.. gitu dong… tambah manis kamu Senpai kalo senyum…", kata Gaara sambil tertawa.

"Udah.. udah ahh.. ayo ngomong.. gimana agar mudik itu bisa asyikk.. ", kata Kankuro semakin kesal.

"Hehehe.. gampang itu Kankuro.. agar mudik itu asyikk yang pertama tentu saja adalah mudik dengan menggunakan alat transportasi.. mau pake bis kek, pake pesawat kek.. pake motor kek.. ndak masalah.. yang penting pake alat transportasi.. Ndak lucu kan kalau kamu mudik 300an kilometer jalan kaki… ", kata Gaara.

"Wong edyannn… ", kata Kankuro singkat.

"Hahaha.. belum tahu toh? Tak kira udah…", canda Gaara.

"Dah tahu… cuman derajat edan kamu semakin hari semakin nambah keliatannya..Hahaha..", kata Kankuro sambil tertawa.

"Hahahaha… akhirnyaaaaa.. bisa tertawa juga kamu malam ini Senpai.. sukses aku berarti…", kata Garaa.

"Sukses apa lagi?", tanya Kankuro.

"Sukses buat kamu ketawa.. Hahaha… ", kata Gaara sambil tertawa lagi.

"Semprulll…asem tenan… ya sudah.. terusin.. gimana cara mudik asyik tadi.. ", kata Kankuro.

"Bentar Reng, sebelum aku lanjutin.. kamu dah milih alat transportasi kamu belum?", tanya Gaara.

"Udah..", kata Kankuro singkat lagi.

"Apa coba?", tanya Gaara kembali.

"Halahh… untuk orang VIP seperti aku ini.. catet.. VIP… Very Idiot Person… aku milih naik bis aja.. gampang, tinggal naik.. bayar.. tidur.. dan nyampe dahhh.. hehehe… ", kata Kankuro dengan bangganya.

"Hahaha.. VIP gundulmu kuwi… ", ujar Gaara sambil tertawa.

"Hehehe.. keren toh.. VIP jeee…", kata Kankuro terkekeh.

"Ya udah.. berhubung kamu dah tentukan alat transportasi yang kamu gunakan ya sekarang lanjut tips selanjutnya.. bawa bekal yang cukup saat mudik..", kata Gaara.

"Hehehe.. jangan khawatir untuk bekal Truk.. aku tahu itu, dah pengalamannn… bekal lahir dan batin dah aku siapinn.. sipp kan? Hehehe.. ", kata Kankuro.

"Sipp kalo gitu.. nah sekarang tips yang terakhir.. siapkan anggarang yang cukup.. Dah siap belum?", katan Gaara sambil bertanya.

"Maksudnya Gaara-Kun?", tanya Kankuro balik.

"Welehh.. malah nanya balik.. ", kata Gaara.

"Lha nggak ngerti jeee… kalo nggak ngerti kan harus nanya.. ", kata Kankuro lagi.

"Gini Reng.. Lebarang tahun ini kan datangnya di awal bulan.. Gaji dan THR kamu itu jangan semena-mena dihabisin begitu saja.. Kalau habis di kampung kan berabe.. harus nunggu sebulan lagi tuh dapetnya…", kata Gaara menjelaskan.

"Ohh gitu… iya ya.. kamu bener Truk.. itu yang aku lupakan.. dasar idiot.. Hahaha…", kata Kankuro sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha.. idiot kok bangga…jan pekok tenan.." kata Gaara

*Cak, kupatan di Tanjung Kodok? .." Ujar Kankuro

THE END Alias Sudah selesai


End file.
